


Accidental Bliss

by terabient



Category: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terabient/pseuds/terabient
Summary: Souji and Minato explore alternative cures for status effects. Or, more bluntly, Minato gets charmed and the only cure is sex because of course it is.





	Accidental Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the badbadbathhouse prompt "souji/minato with minato charmed and on the bottom"

“Sorry about the sloppy escape, Leader,” Souji said, looking a little sheepish. “I guess I panicked when that Shadow hit you with that Charm spell.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Minato said. He felt a little lightheaded, his skin was warmer than usual, and there was an uncomfortable pressure in his chest, but at least he didn’t feel like he had to beat the crap out of anything that came close. “It’s my fault we didn’t have any way to get rid of it, and for going into the labyrinth without the others.” He gave Souji a rueful smile. “Not very leader-like of me, is it?”

“It wasn’t your best decision, that’s true,” Souji said. “But I was the one who suggested we try to fulfill Elizabeth’s request on our own. It’s my mistake as much as yours.”

Minato frowned. “Stilll...if I had hurt you before you got us out, I’d never forgive myself.”

Souji’s eyes widened at Minato’s words, a blush splashing across his cheeks. “Really? Er, I mean--it’s not like you had control over yourself. I wouldn’t have been angry at you.”

Minato glanced at Souji with amusement. He was well aware of Souji’s attraction to him, and it was somewhat flattering to see Souji’s composure crumble whenever Minato spoke to him. “So you’d let me do anything to you?”

Souji’s blush deepened. He suddenly became preoccupied with staring at faded wooden floorboards. “I don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

Minato’s lips twitched, and he tried not to laugh. He took a step closer to Souji, but suddenly he overcome with a wave of dizziness. He stumbled, almost falling into Souji, who caught him.

“Minato--! Are you alright?” Minato felt Souji’s palm, cool and soft, press against his forehead. “You look like you’ve caught fever...”

Minato bit down on his lower lip, hard. The pressure in his chest grew heavier, and he was overwhelmed by a sense of urgency--he had to do something, touch someone, _right now._ He laid his head on Souji’s shoulder and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. “I’m fine,” he gasped out. “Just...give me a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Souji didn’t sound convinced, but he didn’t leave, and he didn’t push Minato away, which was all Minato cared about right now. Unfortunately, the sense of urgency wasn’t leaving. If anything, it was growing stronger; with every breath, Minato could feel the heat rising beneath his skin, and he ached so much that he was beginning to tremble. He drew closer to Souji, who felt firm and steady against Minato’s shaking body.

“I think,” Minato murmured against Souji’s throat, “...I think the Charm spell is still affecting me somehow.”

“It is? We’ve got to get you to the nurse’s office.” Souji pulled away from Minato, who almost whimpered at the loss of contact. Being held by Souji felt _so good_ right now... “Elizabeth should know what to do.”

Minato shook his head. He could just imagine how Elizabeth would react to his current state--if he was lucky, she’d only laugh at him. And if they ran into Junpei or Yukari on the way back...he’d never hear the end of it. “No. I don’t want anyone else to see me like this. It’s too embarrassing.” He reached out for Souji, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist. “Help me, please.”

“O-of course,” Souji stammered, hesitantly returning Minato’s embrace. “I’ll do anything you want. Just tell me what you need, Minato.”

Minato’s breath caught in his throat. He wanted Souji to kiss him, he wanted Souji to slide his hands under his uniform and touch him everywhere. He opened his mouth to tell him, but the words wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ come out. A desperate _please_ was all he could manage, and then he pushed against Souji until he had the other boy pinned against the wall behind them. “I need you.”

Souji swallowed hard. The blush that stained his cheeks had crept down to his neck now. Minato leaned close and brushed his lips over Souji’s throat, feeling the other boy’s pulse quicken under his touch. He suckled at Souji’s skin, leaving dark bruises against his creamy flesh.

Gasping, Souji pulled away and cupped Minato’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing across Minato’s heated cheeks. “You want...me? Not your friends, or one of the girls…”

Held in place by Souji’s firm hands, Minato couldn’t even nod. “Only you,” he whispered, and he licked his parted lips, daring Souji to kiss him. Souji, always conscientious, eagerly obliged. His mouth was as soft and warm as Minato had imagined it would be, and Souji, emboldened by Minato’s obvious desire, wasted little time in slipping his tongue past Minato’s lips. He swept over the soft walls of Minato’s cheeks with slow, steady licks, before catching Minato’s lower lip with his teeth and sucking at the velvety flesh until it began to bruise.

Minato whined into Souji’s mouth and rolled his hips, trying to grind against the other boy. As satisfying as it was to finally kiss Souji, it wasn’t enough; heat was beginning to pool between Minato’s legs, and it was growing harder and harder to ignore. Souji let his hands glide down Minato’s body, caressing his sides before slipping one hand between Minato’s shaking thighs and palming his swelling erection. Minato moaned, the sound partly muffled by Souji’s lips.

“You’re already so hard,” Souji breathed into Minato’s mouth, squeezing Minato’s cock through his pants and making him squirm. “I wonder if you can come like this…”

Minato moaned, rocking against Souji’s hand. “I’ll do anything you want, Souji.”

Souji drew in a sharp breath. “Anything?” He worked Minato’s pants open, pulling out his dripping erection. He gave the other boy’s cock one slow, firm stroke, before letting go and lifting his hand--now slick with pre-cum--to his mouth. Minato watched intently, the sight of Souji’s full lips wrapped around his glistening fingers so arousing that Minato thought he might come right then and there. But he didn’t--he couldn’t, not before he satisfied Souji, not before Souji told him he wanted to see him come.

Souji tugged his fingers from his lips with a wet, lewd pop. “Anything,” he said again, and Minato nodded frantically. Souji closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, almost as if he was embarrassed by what he wanted to say. 

“Get on your knees and take me in your mouth.” Souji’s voice was steady and commanding, even if he couldn’t look at Minato when he spoke, and Minato had no choice but to obey--had no desire to do anything else but please Souji. He sank to his knees, mouthing at Souji’s cock through his pants. Souji gave a strangled gasp, one hand reaching down and tangling in Minato’s thick blue hair. His fingernails scraped over Minato’s scalp, sending a shiver down Minato’s spine.

It didn’t take long for Minato to work Souji’s pants open and free his cock, dark and thick with arousal. He kept his eyes on Souji as he slipped his mouth over the swollen head; Souji let out a low, needy cry, and his eyes almost fluttered shut again, as if the sight of Minato sucking his dick was too much for him to handle.

“More,” Souji whimpered, his fingers stroking through Minato’s hair. Minato groaned and tried to take more of Souji in, but his mouth already felt too strained, too full to take in much more. Instead he ran his tongue over the head of Souji’s cock, lapping slowly over the leaking slit and savoring the salty, faintly bitter wetness that filled his mouth. Souji rocked his hips forward, forcing more of his cock down Minato’s throat and making the other boy nearly gag as his dick rubbed against his soft palate.

It was almost too much for Minato to process. He’d never been with someone like this before, and it was intoxicating to have Souji’s cock throb in his mouth, to hear him gasp and whine at every touch of Minato’s tongue. Minato swallowed around Souji’s cock; he wanted to taste Souji’s come, wanted to see the look on Souji’s face when he finally climaxed. Souji moaned, and the hand caught in Minato’s hair tugged hard, pulling Minato off Souji’s dick with a wet pop.

“Souji…” Minato looked up at Souji with dark, pleading eyes. “Please, let me finish...I want to make you feel good.” 

Souji swallowed hard at Minato’s words. “I know,” he said softly. “It’s just--I don’t want to come...like this. I want to make you feel good too.” He dropped to his knees in front of Minato and kissed him again, licking at lips that were slick and wet with his own come. 

“I want to be inside you,” Souji said, pushing Minato down until he sprawled out on the floor beneath him. He unbuttoned Minato’s shirt, revealing pale skin flushed red from arousal. The sensation of warm fingers just barely brushing Minato’s over-sensitive skin was maddening; Minato arched his back, seeking more friction. “I want to hear your voice when you can’t take any more,” Souji continued. His fingers teased Minato’s nipples, causing the other boy to cry out. “And...I want to see your face when you--” Souji’s voice broke. His hands trembled as they moved down Minato’s sides, and Minato was struck by how nervous Souji still was, even with Minato gasping and writhing beneath him. It was...endearing, somehow, and made Minato ache for him even more. “--when you come. When I _make_ you come.”

“Yes,” Minato breathed out, and spread his legs open; he wanted, _needed_ Souji to know how ready he was, how much he wanted Souji inside him. Souji gave a choked laugh at Minato’s eager display, and his shaking hands fumbled at Minato’s belt briefly before working it open. He shoved Minato’s pants down his thighs, and Minato shivered at the feel of his heated skin being exposed to the cool air. He clapped a hand over his mouth as Souji gazed at him, eyes grown dark with desire; even though Minato ached to be touched, to be _fucked_ , a small part of him was still shy about being completely exposed to another person--even to someone he trusted as much as Souji.

Souji gently brushed Minato’s dark blue hair away from his face, sensing the other boy’s sudden nervousness. “You’re beautiful like this,” he said, smiling at Minato reassuringly. “You don’t have to hide.” Minato let his hand fall to his side. Souji pressed his fingers against Minato’s kissed-bruised lips, seeking entry.

“Suck,” Souji said, voice hoarse. Minato wrapped his lips around Souji’s fingers, licking at them with long, slow strokes and soaking them with his saliva. Souji’s free hand caressed Minato’s thigh, coaxing his leg to bend and expose himself further.

The fingers filling Minato’s mouth pulled out, leaving streaks of saliva down Minato’s chin and along his cheeks. He bit his lip as Souji stroked his asshole with those wet, cool fingers; he’d never had someone touch him there, like this, and the sensation was entirely new. He whimpered; his hole felt so sensitive, and little sparks of pleasure ran through his body at every stroke. After a few moments, Souji pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle, and Minato gasped at the intrusion. It didn’t hurt--but it did feel strange, an unfamiliar pressure growing in his groin. He felt his body tightening in response, and he breathed deeply, telling himself to relax. 

“Are you alright?” Souji curled his finger experimentally, and Minato let out a startled gasp. “You’re tense.”

“I’m fine,” Minato murmured. Already his body was relaxing, drawing Souji’s finger in deeper, and the warmth spreading through him wasn’t enough to satisfy him any more. “Keep going...please.” 

Souji nodded. A second finger teased Minato’s entrance before slipping inside, and the mild bite of pain caused by the stretch intensified. Souji gradually pushed in deeper, until he brushed against _something_ that felt so good Minato cried out. He rocked his hips, encouraging Souji to keep moving, and he was rewarded as Souji continued to stroke that sensitive spot, the pleasure building up so quickly that Minato was sure he would come just from this, from Souji’s fingers moving within him. His neglected cock--still leaking pre-come--felt like it was about to burst. Minato wrapped a hand around it and squeezed himself roughly, trying to hold off his orgasm.

Abruptly, Souju pulled his fingers out. Minato let out an uncontrolled sob at the sudden emptiness, but he knew what was coming. He spread his legs wider, the muscles in his thighs straining from the effort, and lifted his eyes to Souji’s. Holding onto his swollen, wet cock in one hand, Minato licked his lips and whispered hoarsely, “Fuck me.” 

“You want it that badly, _Leader?_ ” The shyness in Souji’s voice was all but gone now, replaced by sultry confidence. Minato watched with breathless anticipation as Souji lifted his hips higher.

“Souji, _please,_ ” Minato whined. Souji groaned as he slid his cock past Minato’s entrance. Minato squirmed--Souji’s cock strained his hole to the point of pain, but the discomfort was far outweighed by how good it felt to be filled with something thick and hard. Souji pushed in deeper, slow but unrelenting, until he was seated completely inside Minato, his cock grinding against Minato’s prostate with every roll of his hips.

“Oh, Minato, you feel so good,” Souji breathed. His thrusts became harder, faster, and Minato knew Souji was just as close to climax as he was. Souji closed one hand around Minato’s cock and began pumping him in time with his thrusts; Minato arched his back, his head falling back and sweat-damp hair clinging to his forehead and cheekbones. He was so close, so ready to--

“Come for me, Minato.” Souji’s voice was hot in his ear, and there was nothing Minato could do but give in, crying out Souji’s name as he came, spurting thick and hot over Souji’s hand and body squeezing around Souji’s cock. Through the haze of his orgasm he felt Souji’s hips still, and the sudden rush of heat and wetness as Souji spilled inside him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Souji’s neck, drawing the other boy on top of him.

They lay together for a few minutes, recovering from their shared climax. After a few moments, Souji sighed, and pulled his softening cock out of Minato’s ass. Minato squirmed; come was beginning to trickle down his ass and thighs, and the sensation was strange, though not unpleasant.

“That was _amazing,_ ” Souji said, nuzzling at Minato’s neck and collarbone. “Are you, uh...cured?”

“I think so,” Minato said. The insistent pressure in his chest had disappeared, and the almost unbearable heat under his skin had mellowed into a pleasant warmth running through his whole body. “Thank you.”

Souji gave a pleased hum against Minato’s throat. “I have a confession.”

“Hmmm?” Absently, Minato began petting through Souji’s soft gray hair.

“I like you. A lot.” Souji glanced at Minato through his fringe. “I’m happy we did this, but...you were…”

Minato brushed the hair out of Souji’s eyes. “Souji, if you think I only did this because of some spell, you’re wrong. I...I like you, too. That’s why I asked you to help me.” He cupped Souji’s face in his hands and drew him into a deep, lingering kiss. “And I want to do this again.”

“Oh,” Souji murmured against Minato’s lips. “Wait, you mean right now?”

Minato slipped his hands under Souji’s school jacket, nudging it off. Beneath the jacket, Souji’s dress shirt was damp and almost see-through with sweat, and the sight made heat rise in Minato's cheeks once more. “Think you can handle another round?”

Souji grinned. “I can manage, Leader.”


End file.
